


(Trying to) Sneak Out

by rabbityone



Series: Rabbit Does McHanzo Week 2016 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo Week 2016, Meeting the parents over breakfast, Walk of Shame?, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Love, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbityone/pseuds/rabbityone
Summary: Drifting awake after a night of, surprisingly, not terrible sex… a few things immediately register to Hanzo.Number 1: He and Jesse fell asleep sometime after round two and slept through the night.Number 2: Because of this, he will now have to sneak Jesse out before his parents notice.Number 3: He is 100% undeniably screwed, because Number 2 will never work.





	1. Chapter 1

Drifting awake after a night of, surprisingly, not terrible sex… a few things immediately register to Hanzo.

Number 1: He and Jesse fell asleep sometime after round two and slept through the night.

Number 2: Because of this, he will now have to sneak Jesse out before his parents notice.

Number 3: He is 100% undeniably _screwed_ , because Number 2 will never work.

Groaning, Hanzo extricated himself from Jesse’s arms, pulling on a pair of track-suit pants before wandering over to the floor length mirror in the corner of his room. He hissed softly, prodding at a few of the hickies that now littered his neck, shoulders and chest. He knew for a fact that he’d left a few similar marks on the cowboy, but not nearly as many. When Jesse woke up, they were going to have to have words about leaving marks. A soft grunt indicated that Jesse had, indeed, woken up.

“Mornin’ babe,” he mumbled, searching for his boxers. Hanzo crouched, grabbing the boxers from the pile of clothes on the floor, tossing them to Jesse.  
“My parents are going to be awake soon, you better go,” Hanzo said, picking through the piles of clothes and tossing items at Jesse. Thankfully, the cowboy seemed awake enough to realise what was happening. He started getting dressed, glancing over at Hanzo every now and again.

“Oops, didn’ mean t’get so excited, darlin’. Y’should have told me to stop,” he sounds apologetic, although Hanzo can see that slight grin that tells him Jesse is in no way actually sorry. He knows his cowboy far too well for that. He locates the final bit of clothing, crossing to Jesse with a grin of his own.

“Don’t be foolish, I rather like them,” he replied, shoving Jesse’s hat on top of his head. The younger man chuckled, adjusting the hat before pulling Hanzo close for a quick kiss. It’s short, chaste and Hanzo has to stop himself from pulling Jesse closer for more. He pulls on a t-shirt before quietly exiting his bedroom.

 

The house is thankfully quiet, although Hanzo knows that at any minute Genji will wake up and ruin any chance of an escape they might have. Thankfully, Jesse had had the forethought not to put his cowboy boots on, which would have made sneaking through the house a lot harder. Hanzo thought he’d managed to succeed when the last voice he wanted to hear sounded from within the kitchen.

“Hanzo? Could you come in here a minute?” Hanzo stopped, trying and failing to ignore the ice cold feeling in his stomach. His father rarely spoke English in the house… not unless they had guests. Jesse gave his shoulder a quick squeeze, following him into the kitchen. Takeshi Shimada has always been an early riser, a trait passed on to his eldest son. What was most annoying was Takeshi’s incredibly good hearing, which made sneaking up on the man near impossible. As he entered the kitchen, Hanzo spotted his father sitting at the kitchen table, reading his tablet and sipping a cup of tea.

“What did I tell you about having guests over?” Hanzo tries not to feel relieved at the pleasant tone in his father’s voice. While he’s never actually lied to his parents about having a boyfriend, he also hasn’t made the effort to bring Jesse home either. He’d met Jesse’s family their second date, if only because his parents insisted on meeting the “nice boy our Jesse is dating”. When Hanzo doesn’t immediately answer, Takeshi looks up from his tablet, eyes flicking over Jesse before settling on his son.

“Make sure to use a condom and ask if they want to stay for breakfast,” the older man explains, “I’m sure I told you.” Hanzo tries not to splutter, shaking his head quickly. Beside him, Jesse is beet red, expression torn between horrified and scared. He swears his father is smirking, although Hanzo would be hard pressed to prove that.

“Young man, would you like to stay for breakfast?” Hanzo pinches himself to make sure he’s actually awake, trying to come to terms with the fact his father is asking his boyfriend to stay for breakfast. Thankfully, his wonderful Jesse is a bit quicker than Hanzo is right now.

“Um… yessir. That’d be lovely. Thank you, sir.”

“Please, call me Takeshi-san.”

 

It turns out to be worth it just for Genji’s strangled yelp when he sees Jesse at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi's POV.

Despite what both his sons seemed to believe, Takeshi Shimada was neither blind nor stupid. It had been rather obvious that the boys had invited a friend over when he saw the unfamiliar truck parked across the street from the Shimada house. He and Kimiko had been out to the theatre for the night, watching the latest production of Miss Saigon with one of his business associates. The musical itself was well done, with exceptional production values and an incredible cast. It was the company that had been… less than ideal. Takeshi had only ever interacted with this particular associate while at work, and as such barely socialised with him. After tonight, he was glad he never had.

There were only so many comments about his “pretty, obedient wife” and assumptions that Vietnam and Japan were the same he could take before murder became a viable option. Kimiko spent most of the evening quietly seething. He had wanted to rip the man’s damn tongue out, but he held his murderous urges in check. Back in Japan, he would have been perfectly within his right to give into those urges. As the eldest son of a yakuza oyuban, he would have been one of the most powerful men in Japan had he stayed. He didn’t often wonder if he’d made the right choice all those years ago. After his father’s death, Takeshi was due to become the next leader of the clan, but he’d abandoned his duty, not wanting that life for him or his family. Hanzo was four, Genji barely one. Akira had already tried to kill him twice while their father Daiki was ill, had even tried to kill the boys. Soon after their father’s death, Akira tried to kill him again. He supposed the attempt on the lives of his children had been the last straw. After Daiki’s funeral, Takeshi had packed up his family and moved them all to America. Of course, there had been the assassins, but Takeshi had been the heir. After a while… Akira stopped sending assassins. After that… the biggest drama had been Hanzo getting his dragon tattoo. The fight had been rather spectacular. Despite the beauty of the design, Hanzo was an incredible artist, it was still too much like a yakuza tattoo. In the end, there wasn’t much Takeshi could do, save for ground Hanzo.

Arriving home, Takeshi kissed his wife’s cheek, kicking off his shoes. He ignored the soft ‘tsk’ of disapproval, undoing his tie before putting his shoes on the shoe rack near the door. Kimiko made her way to the kitchen, her feet padding softly on the floor.

“Can you check on the boys? I’ll brew some tea before we retire,” she called.

“Of course. I’ll be down in a minute,” he replied, heading upstairs. The boys were generally very well behaved, Hanzo more so than Genji. Up until now, the worst had been truancy and dying his hair green. Of the boys, Takeshi expected to find Genji in bed with someone. He opened the door to Genji’s room, taking in the messy floor and the shock of green hair poking from under his son’s doona. Genji snuffled in his sleep, peaceful in his dreams. With a smile, Takeshi closed the door, moving on to Hanzo’s room. He opened the door, expecting much of the same, save for Hanzo’s floor being clean. Instead, he saw his eldest cuddling another boy, the owner of the truck parked across from the house. They both looked peaceful, Hanzo even had a smile on his face as he slept. Takeshi quietly shut the door, returning downstairs. In the kitchen, Kimiko had prepared two cups of tea.

“Guess who snuck a boy into the house?” Takeshi felt like a schoolboy trading gossip as he took a seat at the table. His wife raised an eyebrow, handing him one of the cups. He nodded in thanks, taking a sip of the warm drink.

“Was it Genji?” Kimiko asked, taking a sip of her own tea. Takeshi shook his head.

“It was Hanzo.” A slight widening of the eyes was all the reaction he got from his wife.

“Really? This must be the boyfriend we’ve heard nothing about,” she commented. She glanced at her husband, hands wrapping around her cup of tea.

“Are we going to punish him?”

“No. I trust he did the right thing,” Takeshi replied.

 

Having breakfast with Jesse McCree was turning out to be quite entertaining. Takeshi knew he should have felt guilty for spooking his son, but it felt worth it to see Hanzo smile the way he did at Jesse. Kimiko, thankfully, had joined in the quiet teasing, offering to lend their eldest some concealer to cover the hickies for school. Despite his shock, Genji was soon joining in, although Takeshi suspected Hanzo would get his revenge soon enough.

“So, Jesse, what do your folks do?” he asked, taking a small sip of miso soup. Jesse glanced up from cutting up his omelette.

“Uh… they’re sort of farmers, sir,” he replied.

“Jesse’s parents own a ranch in Santa Fe, Tou-san,” Hanzo added, taking Jesse’s hand. Genji gags theatrically, earning a light swat from his mother.

“Santa Fe seems an awfully long way to commute for school,” Kimiko commented, plucking some omelette from her plate.

“I live with my cousin and his partner during term, ma’am. They’re good people,” Jesse explained.

“You’ve met them both, Mr Reyes and Mr Morrison teach at our school,” Hanzo added.

“Wait!” Genji spluttered, “You live with Mr Morrison? Can you ask him to stop being a hardass?”

“Genji!” Takeshi and Hanzo admonished the young boy at the same time. Kimiko merely sighed, shaking her head. Genji grumbled softly, hunching over his bowl of rice.

“Have you met Jesse’s parents, Hanzo?” Kimiko asked. Hanzo nodded.

“They were visiting around our second date, we met then,” he explained. Takeshi traded a smile with his wife, sipping his tea. He was approved of this cowboy his son was dating.


End file.
